This new carnation cultivar originated as a seedling resulting from my crossing at Aalsmeer, Holland, of selected carnation varieties from my collection maintained at Aalsmeer for breeding purposes. This particular plant was selected by me for propagation and test because of the bright red coloring of its relatively small blooms and apparently strong and vigorous growth habit. This seedling was propagated by me at Aalsmeer by means of cuttings from the parent plant and the results of that propagation were so favorable that propagation by means of cuttings was carried on at Aalsmeer through several successive generations, which demonstrated that the distinguishing characteristics of this plant were retained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.